Tomodachi?
by SpindleTree
Summary: Aku terbiasa berbohong dengan wajah yang tersenyum bahagia. Hari-hari membosankan tiba-tiba mulai berubah, sejak hari di mana kalian berdua muncul. Aku memberi tahu kalian kebenaran hidupku, dan kalian membantu menghiburku. Kalianlah orang pertama orang yang ku panggil teman. / NO PAIR!
1. Chapter 1

**Tomodachi?  
><strong>

.

.

.

**SpindleTree  
><strong>

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friendship, Family  
><strong>

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. OOC, Typo(s).****  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**NO PAIRING!**

* * *

><p>Dia selalu sendiri. Ah tidak. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar sendiri. Ia masih memiliki teman, tetapi itu hanya sebatas 'nama'. Ia tertawa dan tersenyum bersama teman-temannya atau orang lain yang mengajaknya bicara.<p>

"Sakura, hari ini aku dan teman-teman akan ke Konoha Park. Kau ingin ikut?" Sakura berhenti sejenak lalu menjawab.

"Tidak, aku ada acara hari ini. Maaf sekali, Ino. Mungkin lain kali." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Haaah, kau ini, selalu menolak ajakan teman-temanmu. Setiap kami mengajakmu, kau selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar ada acara, atau hanya alasanmu saja?" ucap Ino memojokkan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Mungkin Sakura memang benar-benar ada acara yang lebih penting. Kau tidak boleh menuduhnya." ucap Hinata.

"Oh ayolah Hinata. Aku terus memperhatikannya dan aku mulai berpikir. Apa hidup Sakura tidak membosankan? Jika aku jadi Sakura, aku bisa mati bosan. Ketika jam sekolah habis, ia segera pulang." ucap Ino seraya mengibaskan tangannya ke udara.

Sakura berlalu tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Ino. Gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, teman satu kelasnya —jika Sakura benar-benar menganggapnya teman satu kelas— Sakura tahu, gadis itu hanya berbasa-basi kepadanya. Lebih tepatnya tidak benar-benar mengajaknya. Seperti yang di sampaikan Ino tadi. Hari ini teman satu kelasnya akan mengunjungi Konoha Park. Saat dikelas tadi ia mendengar pembicaraan Karin, Karin sendiri yang mengusulkannya. Untuk hiburan, itulah alasannya.

...

Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan helaian merah muda miliknya. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan di sinari cahaya senja. Berjalan sendirian tanpa ditemani seseorang. Beberapa meter didepannya, terlihat dua orang gadis yang sedang berbincang, sesekali terdengar kikikan dari kedua gadis itu.

"Teman" satu kata yang tidak pernah ia mengerti definisinya. Tidak pernah merasakan, percaya, bahkan ia tidak tertarik untuk sekedar mengetahuinya.

Ia pernah mencari definisi kata 'teman' di kamus serta internet, terdengar berlebihan memang. Itu semua ia lakukan hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Menurut kamus serta beberapa sumber, definisi teman adalah seseorang yang ada ketika kamu dalam kesulitan ataupun senang. Namun, definisi tersebut tidak sejalan dengan kenyataannya. Menurut Sakura, teman adalah seseorang yang ada disaat orang itu membutuhkan temannya ketika dalam kesulitan, dan pergi disaat ia senang. Begitulah kira-kira definisi teman menurut Sakura.

Bukannya ia tidak pernah mencoba memiliki teman, pernah sekali ia memiliki teman, merasakan bagaiman rasanya berteman. Tapi itu bukan benar-benar teman. Orang itu hanya mendekatinya ketika ia kesulitan, dan pergi ketika senang. Pernah sekali ia percaya kepada teman, tapi kepercayaannya berakhir dengan pengkhianatan. Sejak saat itu ia tidak lagi tetarik untuk memiliki teman.

Karena menurutnya, 'teman' hanyalah sebuah kata yang tidak nyata.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Sakura ceria. Tidak ada jawaban. Selalu seperti ini. Lelah? Tentu saja. Ia selalu mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja. Kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk bekerja. Dulu ia tidak seperti ini, namun sekali lagi, itu dulu. Setidaknya ketika 'dia' masih ada disampingnya.

Sakura melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Memasuki salah satu kamar yang berada disebelah kanan tangga, menutup pintunya dengan keras, lalu membanting tubuhnya dan terisak.

Ia benci saat seperti ini, saat-saat ia terlihat lemah. Ia membenci dirinya yang seperti ini. Harusnya ia lebih pandai mengatur emosinya. Hanya karena mengingat 'dia' saja ia sudah seperti ini. Padahal, ia sudah sering sendiri seperti ini.

...

Drrrt ... drrtt...

"Halo ... Haruno Sakura disini."

"Hai, Sakura. Kau ada di mana?"

"Hm? Siapa di sana? Aku ... dirumah." Ucap Sakura ragu.

"Ara~ kenapa kau tidak ikut kami pergi ke Konoha Park?"

"Aku harus cepat pulang. Hari ini ayah dan ibuku akan pulang dari rumah paman. Jadi, aku ingin menyambut mereka. Maaf..." ucap Sakura seraya merotasikan matanya.

"Begitu ... Jika nanti kami kembali mengadakan acara jalan-jalan seperti ini, apa kau akan ikut?"

"Akan aku pikirkan. Aku harus melihat keadaan dahulu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Tuuut ... sambungan telepon terputus.

Sakura menghela napasnya lelah, "Are? Aku lupa dia tidak menyebutkan namanya!" ucap Sakura histeris.

"Sial, aku jadi penasaran!" Sakura terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa keras, terselip kesedihan di setiap tawanya.

"Menyambut mereka datang, huh? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan mereka kembali, beruntung mereka percaya. Setidaknya aku jadi aktris terbaik di hidupku." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum miris.

...

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Ucap Ino riang.

"Hm, pagi."

Sakura menoleh ke arah kanan. Ia merasa sedikit heran dengan tingkah dan perilaku Hinata pagi ini. Biasanya Hinata akan menyapa Sakura. Tetapi pagi ini gadis itu bungkam dan menundukan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, Sakura mengambil novel dari dalam tas miliknya.

"Pagi…" sapa Tenten kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Beberapa orang membalas sapaannya, yang lain hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Tenten duduk di samping Hinata. Sekali lagi Sakura merasa aneh dengan keadaan ini. Biasanya Tenten akan menyapa serta mengajak Hinata bicara, tapi pagi ini Tenten tidak menyapa Hinata dan lebih memilih mendiaminya. Terdengar isakan kecil dari arah Hinata. Namun, Sakura tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu fokus dengan novel yang ia baca.

"Psst … Sakura, Hinata menangis, ya?" tanya Ino setengah berbisik.

Sakura cukup kaget, lalu segera menoleh kearah Hinata. Wajah Hinata benar-benar tidak terlihat. Hanya saja bahunya sediki berguncang.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara tangis yang semakin mengeras. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Tenten dan ia melihat Hinata menangis di pangkuannya. Sakura terus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Hinata yang terus terisak di pangkuan Tenten dan Tenten yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata. Terlihat perubahan air wajah Sakura. Entah mengapa jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa iri. Sakura mencoba menepis rasa itu dan mengalihkannya dengan membaca, namun rasa itu tetap ada. Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan keluar. Ia tidak bisa menahan atau menepis perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul ini.

Sakura pergi dari kelasnya untuk menenangkan perasaanya. Membolos pelajaran pertama dan kedua mungkin tidak masalah, pikir Sakura. Air mata menetes dengan perlahan namun pasti. Butiran-butiran air itu semakin deras. Sakura menyekanya beberapa kali. Mendengus sebal karena air matanya tidak juga berhenti 'Sial, kenapa air mata ini tidak berhenti juga!' umpat Sakura di dalam hatinya.

"Hei, kau menangis?" ucap seorang pemuda. Sakura tersentak kaget kemudian menghapus air matanya secepat kilat dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Hei, Teme, di sini ada gadis yang menangis! Cepat kemari!"

'Sial' umpat Sakura.

"Aku tidak menangis. Sepertinya kau salah lihat." Ucap Sakura seraya memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada pemuda pirang di depannya. Kemudian, muncul seorang pemuda lagi dengan rambut mencuat yang nyaris mirip dengan bokong ayam. Sakura nyaris saja mengeluarkan tawanya, mati-matian ia menahannya. Mencoba bersikap sewajarnya lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan bermaksud meninggalkan dua pemuda yang menghampirinya. Gerakan Sakura tertahan ketika lengannya di tarik paksa oleh pemuda berambut pirang tadi.

"Maaf, bisakah kau melepaskannya?" ucap Sakura mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Tidak bisa sebelum kau memberi tahu kepadaku apa alasanmu menangis. Aku sangat yakin tadi kau menangis." Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang itu santai.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi untuk apa aku memberi tahumu alasanku?" ucap Sakura ketus.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Dia benar itu bukan urusanmu. Biarkan dia pergi." Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ck, kau tidak seru, Teme." Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hooo.. Haruskah aku berterimakasih kepada tuan berambut bokong ayam ini karena telah membantuku?" terselip nada bercanda di setiap kata-kata Sakura.

Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Sakura segera berlalu dari hadapan kedua pria itu ketika melihat gurat-gurat kekesalan yang muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa, tuan-tuan aneh." Ucap Sakura kemudian berlari meninggalkan atap. Sepertinya atap bukan tempat yang bagus untuknya.

...

"Teme, apa kau melihat warna bola mata gadis itu?"

"Hn, hijau."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto geram. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bola mata gadis itu terlihat redup. Entah mengapa aku tidak suka melihatnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika bola matanya lebih bercahaya."

"Kau tidak lihat jika gadis bodoh itu terlihat amat sangat ceria dan bercahaya?"

"Ck, berbicara dengan orang sepertimu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu Sasuke!" Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu atap.

"Aku ingin memesan ramen. Kau ingin ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Aku sarankan kau kembali ke kelas sebelum pelajaran Orochimaru di mulai."

"Hn."

Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara desau angin serta helaian daun yang berguguran. Sepertinya musim gugur sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Sasuke memandang jauh kedepan, lalu sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. Membentuk satu garis tipis.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Dobe." kemudian beranjak menuju tempat menghilangnya Naruto tadi. Sepertinya ia harus hadir pada mata pelajaran Orochimaru.

...

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, duo terkenal seantero Konoha Highschool. Terkenal dengan ketampanan serta kharisma yang mereka miliki masing-masing. Selalu bersama-sama dimana pun mereka berada. Memiliki banyak penggemar, namun tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan lawan jenis. Heran? Tentu saja. Jangan berpikir mereka memiliki hubungan khusus yang menyimpang.

"Haruno, kau harus memindahkan data murid di kelasmu di kertas ini. Isi data ini selengkap-lengkapnya. Aku menunggumu." ucap Kakashi seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas ke hadapan Sakura.

"Baik," Sakura menyusun kertas-kertas tersebut lalu melangkah keluar.

"Jadi, Naruto, ada apa?" ucap Kakashi _to the point._

"Ck, bukankah paman sendiri yang memanggilku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa."

Kakashi terkekeh seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengingat apa yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu. Ahh, bisakah kau tidak membolos saat pelajaranku, Naruto?"

"Itu … aku punya alasan tersendiri, Paman." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto hanya merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

"Hm, jadi?"

"Saat aku di atap, aku bertemu dengan gadis berambut gulali yang tadi bicara denganmu. Aku melihatnya sedang menangis, jadi aku menanyainya karena khawatir." Naruto mengutarakan alasnnya. Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Haruno Sakura, maksudmu? Dan … menangis? Entah mengapa aku sulit mempercayai alasanmu, Naruto."

"Demi seluruh sake milik kau, aku melihatnya menangis. Yah, meskipun dia tidak mengakuinya. Tapi kau dapat menanyakannya dengan Sasuke."

Kakashi melemparkan pandangan bertanya kearah Sasuke dan di jawab dengan anggukan.

Kakashi berdehem untuk mengatur nada suaranya.

"Bukan aku tidak percaya padamu, Naruto. Tapi Haruno memiliki pengendalian emosi yang sangat baik. Ia selalu ramah dengan orang, tersenyum, atau pun bercanda. Namun, aku belum pernah melihat dan mendengar secara langsung atau hanya sekedar gosip jika Sakura menangis. Jadi aku sulit untuk percaya."

"Menangis itu manusiawi, Paman. Apa lagi untuk seorang gadis."

"Ya, ya … aku mengerti, Naruto. Hanya saja cukup mengagetkan ketika mendengarmu mengatakan dia menangis. Aku mengenalnya cukup lama. Kau tahu Tsunade?" tanya Kakashi

"Tentu saja!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Sakura adalah putri Tsunade."

"Apaaaa? Kau yakin?" Ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak percaya? Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung dengan Tsunade."

"Akan aku tanyakan. Baiklah paman, aku rasa aku harus kembali ke kelas." Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian menuju pintu.

Di kursi kerjanya Kakashi tersenyum penuh misteri.

...

Pernahkah kau merasa jenuh berada di dunia? Merasa seolah-olah kau telah mencapai batasannya dan berada pada sebuah titik balik. Pada titik itu kau tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi dan merasa kau tidak berguna serta kehilangan eksistensi di dunia ini. Pernahkah?

Beberapa kali di pikiran Sakura pernah terlintas hasrat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Membayangkan ia menodongkan senjata api ke bagian organ tubuhnya yang sangat _sensitive_, atau ia berharap ada sniper handal yang berniat membunuhnya. Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanyalah bayangan serta harapan Sakura yang tersimpan rapat di dalam pikirannya. Ia bukan orang yang bodoh. Ia lebih berharap Tuhan mencabut nyawanya dengan segera.

Sesorang pernah mengatakan padanya, "Hidup tidak akan sesulit itu jika kau melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan mati tidak akan semudah itu jika kau tahu kau punya sesuatu yang layak untuk dipertahankan dalam hidup."

Kata-kata itu benar. Sakura tidak menyangkalnya. Namun, kenyataanya membuat Sakura dapat menyangkal kalimat itu dengan mudah. Hidupnya sangat sulit karena ia tidak melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati jika takdir selalu mempermainkannya. 'Mati tidak akan semudah itu jika kau tahu kau punya sesuatu yang layak untuk dipertahankan dalam hidup' . Nah, apa lagi untuk kalimat yang satu ini. Sakura bahkan tidak punya lagi sesuatu yang layak di pertahankan untuk hidup semenjak kepergian 'dia'.

Senja telah tiba, Sakura masih berada di dalam kelasnya, menyelesaikan laporan yang Kakashi minta tadi. Sesekali ia menghela napas lelah.

"Yak, selesai!" Sakura mengangkat kertas yang sejak tadi ia tulis lalu tersenyum. Membenahi mejanya dari ceceran kertas kemudian meraih tas yang berada di samping kakinya lalu melangkah pergi. Sakura masuk ke ruangan Kakashi setelah di beri izin oleh Kakashi. Segera ia menyerahkan kertas-kertas tersebut lalu berpamitan kepada Kakashi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura."

"Terima kasih." Sakura memberikan senyuman kepada Kakashi lalu beranjak pergi. Baru beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan, Kakashi mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jangan menyimpannya sendiri. Sesekali berbagilah kepada orang lain." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang harus kubagi, _sensei_? Tidak ada sesuatu pun yang dapat kubagi kepada orang lain. Lagi pula kau tahu aku tidak suka berbagi." Sakura menjawabnya tanpa perlu repot-repot berbalik menghadap Kakashi.

"Kata siapa kau tidak punya hal yang bisa dibagi? Kau punya banyak hal yang dapat dibagikan kepada orang lain. Ada orang yang menunggumu untuk berbagi. Di dunia ini kau tidak hidup sendiri. Jika kau tidak ingin berbagi kepadaku, setidaknya kau memiliki teman untuk berbagi. Aku yakin mereka akan senang jika kau membagikan sesuatu kepada mereka."

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang menungguku untuk berbagi kepada mereka. Mungkin ada, tapi mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin aku berbagi. Mereka hanya ingin mengetahui hal apa saja yang aku miliki. Jika begitu lebih baik aku menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri."

"Tapi ada kalanya kau tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Cobalah untuk terbuka, Sakura. Itu tidak akan membuatmu menderita."

"Keterbukaan? Sepertinya kata itu tidak akan berlaku bagiku." Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

Saat ini kedua emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, kata-kata terakhir Kakashi sedikit menohok hatinya. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya lalu memasang kembali topeng yang sempat retak tadi. Menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak ada lagi orang terpenting dalam hidupku yang bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk berbagi seperti yang kau bilang." ucap Sakura seraya berlalu dari aula sekolah.

Tampak sepasang onyx yang tajam nan dingin memperhatikannya dari atap sekolah dan Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya didengar oleh pemuda pirang di aula tadi.

* * *

><p>AN : holla~ aku kembali dengan fict multichap baru ^_^ kritik, saran, dan konkrit dan kawan-kawannya di tunggu ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomodachi?  
><strong>

.

.

.

**SpindleTree  
><strong>

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friendship, Family  
><strong>

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. OOC, Typo(s). Tidak sesuai EYD.****  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Tulisan yang di buat miring berisikan pemikiran tokoh.**

**.**

**NO PAIRING!**

* * *

><p>Sore itu, Sakura berencana untuk pergi berbelanja. Persediaan bahan makanan di rumahnya sudah hampir habis. Lagipula, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika orangtuanya akan segera pulang. Setelahnya ia akan mampir sebentar ke toko es krim lalu mengunjungi taman. Mungkin?<p>

Dengan berjalan santai, Sakura mulai memasuki toko es krim. Sembari menunggu es krim pesanannya datang, Sakura memperhatikan ke luar toko. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Sesaat pandangannya menjadi sendu. Rasa sepi mulai menjalari hatinya. Disini memang ramai, namun hatinya merasa sepi. Sakura mulai teringat kenangan-kenangan lampau, rasa rindu menyergap hati Sakura. Sepertinya ia harus membatalkan rencananya untuk berkunjung ke taman. Ia akan ke toko bunga Yamanaka, setelah itu pergi mengunjungi 'dia'.

"Sakura, tumben sekali kau berkunjung ke sini." sambut gadis pirang itu terhadap Sakura. Sakura tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku pesan buket bunga. Bisa pilihkan aku bunga mawar hitam dan biru yang masih segar? Dan tambahan bunga lily putih."

Ino melemparkan pandangan bertanya, "Kematian, misteri serta kesucian, eh?" ucap Ino.

"Hm... mungkin."

"Kau tahu makna ketiga bunga ini?"

"Tidak, Ino."

"Kenapa kau asal memesan?"

"Berhenti mengintrogasiku, Ino. Buatkan saja buketnya." Sakura sedikit gemas dengan kelakuan Ino yang sangat mudah penasaran itu.

"Pelit seperti biasa," ucap Ino seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak pelit, Ino."

...

Sakura melangkah perlahan. Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambutnya. Sunyi. Tidak ada suara apa pun. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan daun-daun yang di tiup angin. Sakura berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan benda berbentuk segi empat tersebut. Benda itu memantulkan cahaya matahari senja. Sakura meletakkan buket bunga tadi di depan batu keramik tersebut.

"Hai..." sapa Sakura terdapat senyum kegetiran yang terpatri di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kabarmu, Kakak? Apa kau bahagia di sana? Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu." Sakura menghirup napasnya panjang.

"Aku merindukanmu, selalu. Apa kau juga merindukanku? Aku harap begitu. Kenapa kau begitu tega meninggalkan aku sendiri. Disini aku merasa kesepian. Sejak kau pergi meninggalkan aku, ayah dan ibu jarang berada di rumah. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian di rumah menunggu kedatangan mereka? Tidak memiliki tempat bersandar. Aku selalu menangis. Aku berubah menjadi gadis yang cengeng semenjak kau pergi. Kau pasti kecewa padaku. Aku juga kecewa kepada diriku." Sakura kembali berhenti berbicara. Isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir Sakura. Sekarang isakan itu berubah menjadi tangisan. Tangisan memilukan terdengar dari bibirnya. Sakura berusaha menahan tangisannya dengan menggigit bibirnya namun gagal.

"A-aku telah mencoba untuk tegar atas kepergian dirimu. Tapi rasanya sangat sulit." Sakura berhenti berbicara. Menghapus air matanya kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sudah hampir malam, aku akan pulang. Besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa." Sakura mulai pergi dari area pemakaman.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya diam-diam. Seseorang yang dijulukinya rambut bokong ayam. Ya, Sasuke. Sasuke melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Semua hal yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Tanpa bermaksud untuk menguping, hanya saja saat ini ia sedang mengunjungi makam kakeknya. Dan secara tidak sengaja, ia mendengar isakan Sakura. Jadilah ia mencuri dengar curhatan Sakura. Sasuke menyempatkan diri mengunjungi tempat Sakura menangis tadi. Sekarang, ia berdiri di depan pusara yang bertuliskan 'Haruno Sasori'. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Siapa itu Haruno Sasori? Kemudian ia teringat, Sakura beberapa kali menyebut kata 'kakak'. Berarti, Sasori adalah kakak kandung Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke telah mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang Haruno Sakura.

...

Sakura berada di atap menikmati angin yang berhembus nakal menerbangkan setiap helai rambutnya.

"Hai, Sakura. Kita bertemu lagi," ucap pemuda pirang itu seraya mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura mengernyit bingung, "Jangan bilang kau melupakan kami," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Oke, sepertinya sekarang Sakura ingat. Berterimakasihlah kepada rambut bokong ayam milik Sasuke. Jika bukan karena itu, sudah pasti Sakura tidak akan mengingat mereka.

"Jadi ada apa, tuan-tuan aneh? Apa kalian menguntitku?"

"Cih, percaya diri sekali." ketus Sasuke.

"Hei, santai bokong ayam."

"Ck, berhenti memanggilku bokong ayam, bodoh!" sepertinya Sasuke mulai sebal. Sakura tertawa, benar-benar tertawa.

"Ehm, jangan terlalu serius begitu. Aku memanggilmu seperti itu karena aku tidak mengenal nama kalian. Dan... kalian sudah tahu namaku? Hebat sekali. Sepertinya aku orang yang populer."

"Ya, sangat populer. Sampai-sampai sangat sedikit orang yang mengenalmu," sahut Naruto. Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian sebelum bicara padaku. Karena aku tidak ingin bicara kepada orang yang tidak aku kenal." Sakura kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

_Pengendalian diri yang baik_, ucap Sasuke di dalam hati.

_Orang yang kelihatan menarik_, pikir Naruto.

"Jadi, apa kalian tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri?" Sakura kembali bersuara karena tidak ada satupun yang mengenalkan diri mereka.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto jika kau mau." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Pelit kata," ucap Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian mendatangiku? Jangan katakan ini akal-akalan Kakashi." Sakura menatap mereka berdua tajam. Ayolah, Sakura sangat tahu watak gurunya satu itu. Ia mengenalnya sekitar empat tahun dan itu cukup membuatnya mengerti jalan pikiran guru mesumnya itu.

"Sedikit dorongan dari dia. Sisanya kami yang mangambil tindakan." terdengar umpatan keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Cih, pria tua itu. Sudah aku katakan aku tidak butuh siapa pun."

"Manusia butuh orang lain untuk hidup, Sakura, Naruto yang mendengar umpatan Sakura.

Sakura mendelik sebal, "Oh ya? Aku tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak selalu sendiri." potong Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Mendatangiku dengan sok tahu tentang diriku. Menghakimiku tanpa tahu jalan hidupku. Memasuki kehidupanku untuk tahu semua masalahku. Setelah mengetahuinya lalu meninggalkanku? Seperti itukah tujuan kalian?" ucap Sakura sinis.

"Kau tidak sedang curhat, kan?" gurat kekesalan muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Tutup mulutmu orang asing. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupku."

"Kalau begitu buat kami menjadi tahu, Sakura," ucap Naruto, terdapat nada memohon di sana. Sakura terdiam. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan dihadapkan dengan hal yang seperti ini.

"Aku pernah dengar kau berkata seperti ini 'Tidak ada lagi orang terpenting dalam hidupku yang bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk berbagi seperti yang kau bilang'. Bagaimana jika aku dan Sasuke ingin menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidupmu? Apa kau akan menerimanya? Kami ingin kau membagi apa pun yang kau miliki."

"Tidak." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lapangan sekolah, "Aku tidak suka berbagi."

"Aku tahu kau kehilangan kepercayaan. Aku tahu kau kehilangan pegangan. Aku tahu kau kehilangan sandaran. Jadi, bisakah aku dan Sasuke mendapat kepercayaan darimu? Menjadi pegangan dirimu? Menjadi sandaran hidupmu? Kami ingin berteman denganmu murni karena keinginan kami sendiri. Tanpa adanya paksaan dari Kakashi. Aku mohon, beri kami sebuah kepercayaan. Jika kami mengecewakanmu, kau boleh mengusir kami dari kehidupanmu."

Sakura terdiam. Hening. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Selama ini tidak ada orang yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Bimbang. Kini Sakura bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau hanya perlu memberikan sebuah kepercayaan," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura menatap mereka berdua. Mencari kebohongan yang mungkin terpancar dari kedua bola mata mereka. Namun, ia tidak menemukan kebohongan itu. Hanya terdapat pandangan lembut penuh ketulusan. Sepertinya ia harus mengambil satu keputusan saat ini juga. Satu keputusan yang akan merubah kehidupannya kedepan.

"Aku akan mencoba mempercayai kalian."

"Terima kasih, Sakura!" ucap Naruto seraya memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Hey! Jangan memelukku sembarangan!" ucapan Sakura tidak digubris oleh mereka berdua. Jujur saja. Sakura tidak terbisa dengan pelukan ini.

"Err ... boleh aku bicara?" Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam.

"Dipeluk seperti ini, rasanya aneh sekali." Sasuke serta Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau harus membiasakannya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke seraya menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura pelan. Hangat... Hati Sakura menghangat. Seakan ia menemukan kehidupannya kembali. Diam-diam Sakura berharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

...

Malam ini Sakura tertidur lelap sekali. Tidak ada kegelisahan yang biasanya terpancar di raut wajahnya. Tidak ada mimpi buruk tentang kematian kakaknya. Namun, Sakura memimpikan hal lain.

"Aku takut. Aku takut," ujar Sakura dalam mimpinya

"Apa yang membuatmu takut? Aku akan menghancurkan semuanya untukmu. Apapun yang membuatmu sedih dan menyakitimu. Semuanya. Jadi, tertawalah." ucap seseorang yang hadir di dalam mimpi Sakura. Di dalam tidurnya, Sakura mengernyit heran. Suara siapa itu? Sakura merasa mengenalnya namun sulit untuk mengingatnya.

"Aku takut. Takut akan hal yang tidak kuketahui ... dan juga yang aku tahu. Lebih dari apa pun. Aku paling takut pada diriku sendiri."

Sakura berjengit kaget. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya serta kehilangan mimpinya. Napasnya memburu. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya.

Drrrttt ... Getaran ponsel Sakura mengalihkan atensinya. Panggilan itu dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Ragu-ragu ia menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Hai, Sakura! Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" teriak seseorang di seberang sana. Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Dari suaranya saja Sakura sudah dapat mengenali siapa yang bicara sekarang.

"Hai, Naruto. Kau tidak mengganggu tidurku. Aku—" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia memberi tahu mimpinya atau cukup ia sendiri yang menyimpannya.

"Sakura_-chan, _jika kau butuh teman bicara kau bisa berbicara denganku atau Sasuke. Kau ingat kata-kataku kemarin, kan?" Sakura terdiam. Terdengar bunyi gemerisik dari ponsel Sakura.

"Sesuatu terjadi padamu?" suara berat dan datar menyapanya.

"Tidak, hanya mimpi buruk biasa."

"Aa. Tidurlah."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Insomnia."

"Paksa matamu untuk beristirahat." Sakura memutar bola matanya, menunjukan ketidak setujuannya akan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Aku bukan pemaksa sepertimu, Sasuke." diseberang sana Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Hm." Sakura hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Kemudian suara yang sama kembali bicara dengannya.

"Sakura_-chan_, apa kau tidak takut sendirian?"

"Aku sudah biasa sendiri, bodoh."

"Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahmu, lalu kau mendengar suara-suara menyeramkan kemudian—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, bodoh!" Sakura menarik selimutnya dan meringkuk di kasurnya. Walaupun Sakura gadis yang terlihat tegar tetap saja ia akan takut dengan cerita horor. Apalagi sekarang ia mulai membayangkan apa yang di katakan Naruto.

"Jangan dengarkan, dobe. Tidurlah, jika terjadi sesuatu telpon saja ke nomor ini."

"Terima kasih. Selamat malam."

"Hn, selamat malam."

Sambungan telpon terputus. Sakura masih menatap layar ponselnya. Memperhatikan nomor ponsel yang tadi menelponnya. Tiga tahun ia bersekolah di junior high school dan dua tahun ia bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School, baru hari ini ia mendapat telepon dari seorang teman. Ada rasa senang dan hangat di hatinya. Apa ditelpon oleh teman rasanya seperti ini? Terlalu lama memikirkan perasaannya akhirnya Sakura terlelap dengan ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

...

_Aku ... selalu menyesalinya. Menyesali keberadaanku di dunia ini. Menyesali kepergian kakakku dari dunia ini. Menyesali takdirku yang seperti ini. Aku merasa takdir mempermainkan aku, tetapi orang-orang bilang manusia yang mempermainkan takdir. Jadi, diantara kedua itu mana yang harus aku percaya._

"Whoaa, lihat kantung matamu, Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ke dua mata indahmu?" ucap Ino histeris.

"Berisik, Ino. Aku hanya kurang tidur." Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Ini semua gara-gara Naruto yang menakut-nakutinya semalam. Ia akan memberi perhitungan kepada si pirang itu.

"Yo, Sakura_-chan_! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Tentunya kau tidur nyenyak, kan?" tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar. Disebelahnya, Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Terdengar kasak-kusuk di dalam kelas Sakura. Masih sama dengan posisi tadi, Sakura menggeram sebal. Oh ayolah, sepertinya ia akan diberondong oleh pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan dua orang di depannya.

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Naruto yang tidak merasakan adanya tanda bahaya semakin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Saat itu juga Sakura bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menampar Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!" terdapat aura hitam yang menguar dari seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Apanya yang 'Tidur nyenyak.'?!" Sakura melemparkan Kamus setebal dua puluh senti ke wajah Naruto. Semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas Sakura terkejut.

"Tidak ada yang tidur nyenyak tahu!" Sakura berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"_Ittai_, Sakura_-chan_!"

"Mati saja sana." Sasuke meringis menahan tawa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

...

"Ayolah, Sakura_-chan_. Maafkan aku... Aku kan tidak tahu jika kau takut dengan cerita karanganku itu. Aku hanya ingin mendongeng agar kau cepat tidur."

Sakura berhenti sejenak seraya melemparkan _deathglare _ke arah Naruto. "Dongeng kepalamu!" kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak benar-benar marah dengan Naruto. Semalam juga ia dapat tidur nyenyak karena mendapat telepon dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Hanya saja, karena cerita Naruto semalam yang belum selesai ia dengarkan telah membuat Sakura merinding sendiri jika mengingatnya. Sakura benar-benar mengutuk kelemahannya yang satu ini—penakut.

Saat sedang memesan makanan di kafetaria Sasuke dan Naruto menghampiri mejanya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke, Sakura_‑chan_. Kau masih marah?" Sakura mengabaikan ocehan Naruto.

Naruto melemparkan pandangan memohon kepada Sasuke, Sasuke menggeleng malas. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Naruto menendang-nendang kaki Sasuke yang ada di bawah meja. Menghela napas kesal, Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu kami?"

"Memang kenapa?" Sakura melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Dengar. Kita 'teman', kan?" Sasuke mencengkram lembut bahu Sakura. Sakura mengangguk kebingungan.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dan Naruto? Kenapa tidak menunggu kami untuk pergi ke kafetaria bersama. Apa karena Naruto?"

"Memangnya teman harus pergi ke kafetaria bersama? Aku pikir kita bisa sendiri-sendiri datang ke sini," ucap Sakura polos.

Sasuke menggeram, Naruto angkat bicara. "Err ... begini Sakura_-chan_. Yang namanya teman itu, harus selalu bersama-sama kapan pun, di mana pun, dan pada saat apapun jika ada kesempatan. Bukannya berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Lihatlah semut, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika sendiri. Semut-semut itu harus melakukan sesuatu dengan bersama-sama. Jadi, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh lagi melakukan sesuatu sendiri. Sekarang ada kami disampingmu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Dan ... kenapa kau yang berbicara? Bukannya aku sedang marah denganmu?"

"Uuhh... aku sudah minta maaf, Sakura_-chan__._ Jadi kau harus memaafkan aku. Tidak ada penolakan." Naruto mencubit kedua pipi Sakura.

"Ssakiit, Naruto!" Sakura mengusap kedua pipinya yang kini memerah.

_Ketika itu, mereka membuka paksa tirai yang menutupi hatiku. Entah sejak kapan, mataku jadi tak bisa lepas dari mereka berdua. Rasanya hangat, sangat hangat, sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman. Bolehkah aku merasa bahagia?_

* * *

><p>AN : chap dua updaaaaaaaate maaf buat kak na gak bisa menuhin permintaannnya untuk update kilat XD adakah yang merasa chap ini alurnya kecepetan? kalo aku pribadi ngerasa ini kecepetan :( tapi kalo di panjangin lagi jadinya malah ngebosenin :'D makasih buat semuanya atas concrit-nya :) chap ini concrit-nya kembali di tunggu loh ;) buat yang log in aku bales reviewnya melalui pm :) RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomodachi?  
><strong>

.

.

.

**SpindleTree  
><strong>

.

.

.

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friendship, Family  
><strong>

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. OOC, Typo(s). Tidak sesuai EYD.****  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Tulisan yang di buat miring berisikan pemikiran tokoh.**

**.**

**NO PAIRING!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayou, <em>Sakura_-chan."_

"_Ohayou."_

"Sakura_-chan,_ bolehkah aku dan _teme _mengunjungi rumahmu?"

"Um? Untuk apa?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Tentu saja bermain!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Bukan bermain, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke seraya memukul kepala Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Lalu? Di rumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa, Sasuke. Hanya ada aku dan Bibi Ayame."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka bekerja. Ayah sedang meninjau cabang perusahaan yang ada di Cina. Ibu ikut mendampingi Ayah."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura_-chan_. Jika diperbolehkan, aku dan Sasuke akan menginap. Hitung-hitung menemanimu. Daripada kau sendirian di rumah dan menjadi santapan hantu-hantu?"

"Berhenti membicarakan hal-hal aneh, bodoh!" ucap Sakura galak.

"Jadi?" Sasuke melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

Sakura terdiam. Emeraldnya beberapa kali berputar. Ia sedang mempetimbangkannya. "Aku rasa tidak apa-apa, lagi pula besok sekolah libur. Jadi tidak ada masalah."

"Yeay! Kita akan menginap di rumah Sakura_-chan_!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke rumah _teme _terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil pakaian. Lalu kerumahku untuk mengambil pakaianku."

Mereka sampai di kediaman Sakura pada malam hari. Itu karena Sakura harus mengantarkan Sasuke dan Naruto mengambil pakaian mereka.

"_Tadaima..."_ ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Masuk saja. Sepertinya bibi Ayame sudah kembali ke paviliun. Duduklah. Aku akan mengambilkan minum." Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil tiga buah minuman kaleng lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Rumahmu lumayan besar, Sakura_-chan._"

"Benarkah? Aku rasa ukuran rumahku dengan rumahmu dan rumah Sasuke sama saja. Atau lebih besar rumah Sasuke?" ucap Sakura sedikit bergurau.

"Huh. Kalau dengan rumah _teme, _tentu saja lebih besar rumah _teme._" Naruto melontarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Begitu, tunggu di sini sebentar, aku ingin mengganti pakaianku." Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

Tidak lama setelah Sakura pergi, ponsel milik Sakura berdering. Naruto dan Sasuke saling melemparkan pandangan. Ragu-ragu, Naruto mengambil ponsel Sakura. Di layar ponselnya tertera nama 'Ibu'. Naruto menunjukan layar ponsel Sakura ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk meletakkan ponsel Sakura.

"Sakura, ponselmu tadi berdering."

"Biarkan saja, hanya orang iseng."

"Tadi aku melihatnya, yang menelpon itu Ibumu." Sakura melebarkan bola matanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata benar yang menghubungi tadi ibunya. Ponsel Sakura kembali berdering, dengan sigap Sakura menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Halo..."

"Sakura! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hai ... kabarku, tidak pernah sebaik ini, Ibu," ucap Sakura kaku.

"Syukurlah..."

"..." diam, bahkan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar Ibu dan Ayah?" Sakura akhirnya bersuara.

"Kabar kami berdua baik, Saki." diseberang sana Ibu Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah ... kapan ibu pulang?" terdapat nada kegetiran di akhir ucapannya.

"Maaf, kami belum bisa pulang hingga beberapa hari kedepan."

"Begitu ... aku ingin istirahat, sampai jumpa." Sesak, itu yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Kedua emeraldnya memburam. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai meluncur membentuk aliran sungai. Semakin lama air mata itu semakin deras.

"Ternyata rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan aku hanya bisa menangis." Sakura tidak menangis sesenggukan seperti yang sudah-sudah, hanya saja air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Sakura merasakan pelukan ditubuhnya, pelukan yang lembut namun terasa sangat erat.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis, Sakura_-ch__an._ Jangan pedulikan berapa banyak rasa kecewa yang kau alami. Jangan pedulikan berapa banyak putus asa yang menanti dirimu... Biarkanlah apa yang tersisa pada akhir ceritamu, sampai saat itu terjadi akan muncul hari yang cerah penuh cahaya yang lembut." Sakura mengenali suara ini, Naruto. Kata-kata Naruto sedikit menenangkannya, ternyata hari sudah beranjak tengah malam.

"Tidurlah," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Ia terlalu lelah untuk membantah, lagi pula ia butuh istirahat.

Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur satu kamar dengan Sakura. Mereka terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Malam itu baik Sasuke maupun Naruto terjaga, memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuh Sakura yang terlihat gelisah. Bahkan beberapa kali ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Keringat membanjiri tubuh Sakura. Hingga akhirnya Sakura terbangun dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, Sakura menyeka keringatnya. Sasuke dan Naruto menghampirinya.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" nada suara Naruto terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura.

"Aku bermimpi…"

"Apa mimpimu menakutkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Apa kau setiap malam selalu bermimpi?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Tidak, aku bermimpi ketika aku sedang tidak yakin. Jika sudah seperti itu masa lalu akan datang menghantuiku. Aku akan memimpikannya dan menangis dalam mimpiku," ucap Sakura dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh entah kemana.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan lembut, sedangkan Naruto mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan selalu bernyanyi untuk tidurmu agar kau tenang di dalam dekapanku. Jangan menangis dalam mimpi. Tersenyumlah walau hanya dalam mimpi. Jangan mengingat masa lalu jika itu akan membuatmu kembali terluka. Tenanglah, di sini ada aku dan Naruto yang akan selalu menjagamu." Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, sangat erat. Dan meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura. Tidak berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto juga menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura hingga Sakura kembali tertidur.

...

Semua keluarga memiliki masalah keluarganya masing-masing. Baik yang terlihat maupun yang tidak terlihat. Semua itu tergantung pribadi masing-masing. Ingin mengumbarnya atau tidak sama sekali. Dalam kasus ini biasanya banyak orang yang akan mengumbarnya, merasa masalah yang dialaminya adalah masalah paling sulit. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um, terima kasih."

"Kita teman, hal seperti itu bukan apa-apa," ucap Sasuke seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Apa setiap orang yang berteman akan melakukan hal seperti itu?" ucap Sakura seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Kawai!_" teriak Naruto seraya berlari ke arah Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar bunyi 'klik' dari arah Sasuke. Naruto memeluk Sakura brutal.

"Sakura_-chan,_ maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Kau sangat imut!" teriak Naruto seraya mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menjadi kekasihm," ucap Sakura seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hueee, kenapa?"'

"Kau bodoh, jelek, penggila ramen sejati, dan hey! Sasuke, apakah kau tadi mengambil fotoku?" teriak Sakura histeris.

"Hm, berisik," ucap Sasuke yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Hapus fotoku, Sasuke..." Sakura merengek.

"Tidak akan."

"Aaaa, kau boleh mengambil fotoku sebanyak yang kau inginkan, tapi jangan foto itu. Itu benar-benar memalukan."

Benar saja. Saat ini Sakura sedang memakai piyama berlengan panjang melebihi panjang tangannya. Dan juga piyama itu terlihat kebesaran ditubuh Sakura. Rambut panjang yang terurai serta sedikit berantakan. Benar-benar bukan saat yang tepat untuk di foto.

"Umumnya semua orang yang berteman akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Sekarang bangun dari tempat tidurmu dan mandilah." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Begitu ... aku masih ingin tidur~" Sakura kembali berbaring.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Sakura lalu memaksa Sakura untuk bangun.

"Sasuke!"

"Mandi," ucap Sakura seraya menatapnya datar.

"Tuan pemaksa!" ucap Sakura seraya berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Dia tidak sadar kalau kau mengalihkan pembicaraan," ucap Naruto.

"Hm, bodoh." Kemudian terdengar teriakan dari kamar mandi.

"Sasuke bodoh! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kirimkan aku foto tadi, _teme._ Aku akan memasangnya menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselku."

"Hn."

Setelah Sakura selesai mandi, ia kembali merengek.

"Sasuke, hapus foto tadi~"

"Tidak mau."

"Naruto, Sasuke tidak mau menghapusnya..." adu Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, Sakuar_-chan_," ucap Naruto santai.

"Argh! Kalian telah bekerja sama! Menyebalkan." Sakura memulai aksi merajuknya.

"Berhenti merajuk, ganti pakaianmu. Kita akan pergi ke Konoha Park."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak ingin kesana, aku ingin ke toko buku dan membeli beberapa novel."

"Konoha Park dahulu, setelah itu kita ke toko buku." Putus Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membeli _ramen cup_~~~"

"Tidak. Lebih baik membuatnya sendiri, Naruto."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya..."

"Kita buat bersama, atau ingin ramen kita ganti menjadi spagetthi saja?"

"T-I-D-A-K! Aku ingin ramen."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita juga harus membeli bahan-bahannya."

"Cepat ganti pakaian kalian jika ingin rencana-rencana indah kalian terkabulkan!" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, _tou-san_!" ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Sasuke melemparkan _deathglare _andalannya.

...

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu berlibur mereka. Mencoba berbagai wahana permainan di Konoha Park. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat di magnolia cafe. Di sana terkenal dengan espresso yang sangat nikmat. Sesekali mencicipinya mungkin tidak masalah?

"Ne, Hinata. Bukankah itu Sakura?" ucap Yamanaka Ino.

Hinata sedikit menoleh ke arah yang ini tunjukan. "Um, sepertinya begitu. Dan Sakura bersama Sasuke dan Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya—heran.

"Apa mereka _double date_?"

"Aku rasa tidak, Ino. _Double date _dilakukan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Menurutku itu _harrem date_?" ucap Hinata tidak yakin.

"Itu semakin tidak masuk akal, Hinata!" Ino semakin sebal, tampaknya.

"Mungkin saja," ucap Hinata seraya menyeruput cappucino miliknya.

"Atau kutanya saja." Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino. Beberapa pengunjung cafe itu menoleh ke arah Ino.

"M-maaf." Pinta ino.

Sakura menoleh. "Ada apa, Ino?"

"Kau ... tumben sekali."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "Tumben?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Biasanya kau tidak ingin pergi ke sini. Bulan lalu ketika aku mangajakmu, kau bilang tidak bisa. Tapi, kenapa sekarang bisa? Apa ini kencan?"

"Kencan? Ino, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Aku dan mereka berdua hanya jalan-jalan saja. Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa jika aku atau teman-teman yang lain mengajakmu jalan-jalan kau tidak pernah ikut?"

"Karena kalian mengajakku di waktu yang tidak tepat."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa waktu kami selalu tidak tepat? Jika sesekali mungkin aku masih bisa toleransi. Tapi ini setiap kami mengajakmu Sakura. Perlukah aku menggaris bawahi kata setiap?"

"Hanya perasaanmu, Ino." Tidak ada perubahan berarti dari wajah Sakura. Namun, di bawah sana kedua tangannya mengepal erat sarat akan menahan emosi. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura, dilihatnya kepalan tangan Sakura yang semakin erat.

"Aku rasa hanya perasaanmu saja, Yamanaka-_san_." Naruto angkat bicara.

Ino terdiam. Memperhatikan gerak tubuh Sakura, kemudian berkata "Sekarang aku tahu, Sakura. Bukannya kami yang mengajakmu diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Tapi kau yang membuat waktu kami tidak pernah tepat." Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya. "Ayo Hinata, kita pulang," Ajak Ino.

Di mejanya Sakura membulatkan kedua emeraldnya. "Bukan seperti itu," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Kita pulang," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan perlahan, pandangan matanya tidak fokus. Masih terngiang di kepalanya ucapan Ino tadi. Tidak, Sakura tidak marah dengan ucapan Ino. Hanya saja, ucapan Ino terasa seperti menyindirnya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Sakura_-chan_." Naruto menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura mendongakan kepalanya.

"Apa aku salah jika seperti ini?"

Naruto terdiam, "Apa aku salah jika menghindari mereka. Aku terlalu takut, takut masuk kedalam lingkaran mereka. Takut terbuai dengan permainan mereka. Dan aku takut tidak mampu mengikuti mereka."

"Kau tidak salah, Sakura_-chan_. Kau hanya membentengi dirimu dari kesalahan di masa lalu. Dan tidak mengiginkan itu terulang kembali. Yang salah adalah bagian di mana kau terlalu membentenginya, kau membuat dinding yang tebal dan tinggi di sekitarmu. Itu membuat mereka tidak bisa masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam kehidupanmu. Tapi kau tidak menyadari resikonya. Kau terlalu lama berada di dalam zona nyaman." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman selama aku hidup. Awalnya aku mencoba bertahan akan hal itu. Tapi, kalian berdua datang. Menawarkan sebuah hubungan pertemanan yang tidak pernah aku coba. Awalnya aku menolak kalian. Namun kalian bersikeras, hingga akhirnya aku dekat dengan kalian berdua," ucap Sakura.

"Jika tidak begitu kita tidak akan pernah bersama seperti ini. Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki teman sebelumnya, Sakura-_chan?_" ucap Naruto

"Dahulu aku pernah menggunakan sebutan 'Teman'. Tapi, akhirnya aku menyadari, 'Teman' itu pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang seperti itu dalam hidupku. Orang mudah mengkhianati satu sama lain, dan sekolah adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang seperti itu. Mereka hanya bersikap baik di luarnya saja, tapi di dalamnya tidak. Aku pikir aku tidak membutuhkan teman yang seperti itu."

"Tidak semua orang begitu," sahut Sasuke.

"Mereka sama."

"Kau salah, Sakura_-chan_!"

"Salah? Dibagian mana aku salah, Naruto?" ucap Sakura sarkastik.

"Apa itu artinya kau menganggap aku dan Naruto sama seperti 'mereka'?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya menunduk.

"…" Sakura terdiam.

"Kau menganggap aku dan Naruto sama seperti mereka?" ulang Sasuke.

"…" Sakura tetap terdiam.

"Lupakan saja," ucap Sasuke seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Naruto terlihat bingung dengnan keadaan ini, "Sakura_-chan_, aku yakin _teme_ kecewa. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaannya? Bukankah pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat mudah dijawab? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya, Sakura_-chan_. Jujur, aku sedikit kecewa dengan heningnya dirimu." Naruto ikut meninggalkan Sakura yang masih setia menunduk.

"Apa … aku telah membuat kesalahan kepada mereka?" Tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

…

Sakura berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya, ia berpapasan dengan Ino. Namun, Ino mengabaikannya. Saat sedang berjalan Sakura bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, saat Sakura ingin memanggil Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto memutus kontak matanya dengan Sakura. Sakura menundukan kepalanya seraya berjalan.

_Apa aku telah menyakiti mereka? Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena aku tidak tahu aku harus menjawabnya seperti apa. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Tapi, dijauhi seperti ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku … takut._

"Sakura_-chan_," ucap Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Uchiha_-san _dan Naruto_-kun_?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Sepertinya," ucap Sakura lemah.

"Apa karena Ino kemarin?"

"Umm … bukan, ini salahku."

" … "

"Terjadi salah paham diantara kami."

"Mengingat sikapmu kepada Ino kemarin, sepertinya kesalahan ini terjadi karena kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiranmu dengan benar. Apa aku benar, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya," ucap Sakura lemas`

"Selesaikanlah, bicarakan baik-baik. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto_-kun_ dan Uchiha_-san_ sepertinya benar-benar tulus ingin berteman denganmu."

"Aku bingung."

"Yakinkanlah dirimu, Sakura_-chan_. Bukalah sedikit pintu hatimu untuk mereka berdua. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kesalah pahaman apa yang terjadi diantara kalian bertiga, tapi aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dijauhi seperti ini." Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa yang harus aku katakana kepada mereka berdua?"

"Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan dan rasakan tentang mereka berdua. Jangan membuat mereka berdua kecewa. Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana rasanya dikecewakan?"

"_Arigatou_, Hinata! Aku akan menemui mereka sekarang. Sampai nanti." Sakura berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum memandangi kepergian Sakura.

Sakura berlari keseluruh penjuru sekolahan, ia terus mencari keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak peduli bel masuk telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Sakura akan membolos pelajaran hari ini. Setelah setengah jam berlari mencari keberadaan mereka berdua, akhirnya Sakura menemukannya. Mereka berada di atap. Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke, Naruto, maaf," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, masih enggan untuk bicara. Sedangkan Naruto menunduk.

"Maaf, maaf karena telah meragukan kalian. Maaf karena telah menyamakan kalian dengan mereka. Maaf karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke kemarin. Sekarang aku akan menjawabnya."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang cerah. "Awalnya ... awalnya aku menganggap kalian berdua sama seperti yang lain. Tapi, aku bingung. Bingung dengan sikap kalian yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh ingin menemaniku. Semakin lama rasa raguku mulai hilang, digantikan dengan rasa yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya sekaligus tidak aku mengerti."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaan ini, tapi aku rasa perasaan ini adalah perasaan takut akan kehilangan kalian berdua. Takut kalian akan meninggalkan aku sendiri." _Emerald_ Sakura menjadi sendu.

"Cukup, perasaanmu yang seperti itu saja telah membuat aku dan Sasuke senang, Sakura_-chan_. Maafkan aku dan Sasuke yang menjauhimu dan membuatmu sedih. Kami janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Naruto merangkul tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Karena aku dan Naruto tahu, semua ada alasannya," gumam Sasuke.

_Ketika kau mempercayai seseorang. Ketika kau bersama dengan seseorang. Rasanya tidaklah sama ketika kau sendirian. Dan a__ku menyadarinya__,__ di dalam hatiku hanya ada ketakutan. Ketakutan yang tak terbatas._

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p>an : haaai, haaai. aku update nih XDwkwk. maaf yaa ngaret. ini gara-gara modem daku rusak :'( huhuhu. ohh iya. sekalian ngasih tauu. untuk fict "**Teacherzone**" itu sudah selesai. alias gak ada lanjutan XD /diinjek. untuk sequel? aku gak tau mau buat apa nggak. terus juga untuk pair, aku udah pasang tulisan besar loh "NO PAIR" itu artinya aku gak bakal buat pair :) mungkin fict ini bakal jadi fict yang membosankan. tapi aku mau coba buat konsisten :) HAHAHAHAHA. kalo begitu... RnR pleasee... review kalian sangat berarti loh XD

*pojok balas review*

Iyaaaas : haaaai peluk cium buat kamuuu, iyaaaas XDwkwk. typo memang selalu mengikuti aku, jadi harap maklum yaaa. daaaan kamu ngaku banget ya jadi ratu masooo :p kak Na harus baca review kamu tuh XDwkwkwk

vanny-chan : salam kenal juga, vanny :) pertanyaan kamu nanti bakal terjawab kok XD

bagi yang log ini, cek PM kalian yaaaa ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomodachi?  
><strong>

.

.

.

**SpindleTree  
><strong>

.

.

.

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friendship, Family  
><strong>

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. OOC, Typo(s). Tidak sesuai EYD.****  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Tulisan yang di buat miring berisikan pemikiran tokoh.**

**.**

**NO PAIRING!**

* * *

><p><em>Di dalam hatiku aku selalu berharap aku dapat berkumpul kembali dengan Ayah dan Ibu seperti dulu. Sama seperti saat Sasori<em>_ -nii__ masih ada di tengah keluargaku. Sayangnya, kadang apa yang kita harapkan dalam hati tidak sejalan dengan kenyataan yang ada._

"Pagi, Sakura_-chan_," ucap Hinata.

Sakura mengerjap kaget,"Pagi, Hinata," jawab Sakura pelan.

Hinata tersenyum, "Kau sudah mengerjakan pr yang diberikan oleh Kakashi_-sensei_?"

"Sudah, tapi ada satu nomor yang aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mencarinya."

"Nomor berapa?"

"Um ... kalau tidak salah nomor tiga," jawab Sakura ragu.

"Biar ku lihat." Hinata membuka buku cetak miliknya, mencari nomor soal yang Sakura tidak mengerti. "Soal yang ini memang sedikit sulit, Sakura_-chan_. Aku juga minta diajari oleh Neji _-nii_. Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan mengajarimu," ucap Hinata lembut.

"Tidak usah, nanti akan merepotkanmu," tolak Sakura.

"Aku yang menawarkan bantuan padamu kenapa aku harus merasa kau merepotkan aku, Sakura? Lagipula kita teman, kan?"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah. Tolong ajari aku, Hinata." Hinata tersenyum senang, ia menjelaskan kepada Sakura bagaimana cara mencari jawabannya.

"Apa kau mengerti, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Hinata." Sakura tersenyum.

Ino masuk ke dalam kelas. Tidak ada tegur sapa antara Ino dan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau masih mau bicara dengannya, Hinata? Bahkan dia tidak menganggapmu teman," ujar Ino.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku membantu Sakura mengerjakan pr yang tidak ia mengerti. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Ino. Itu akan menyakiti hati Sakura."

"Biarkan saja. Dia saja tidak peduli dengan hati orang lain. Jadi, untuk apa aku peduli?" ketus Ino seraya keluar dari kelasnya.

"Maafkan Ino ya, Sakura_-chan_. Sepertinya Ino masih sebal karena insiden kemarin."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak marah kepadaku, benar apa yang di katakan Ino. Jika kau baik kepadaku seperti ini, itu membuatku merasa bersalah." Sakura menunduk.

"Maksudmu aku harus marah seperti yang Ino lakukan? Untuk apa? Apa lagi sebelumnya aku tidak dekat denganmu. Mana mungkin aku bisa menghakimimu. Aku yakin semua yang kau lakukan ada alasannya." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut.

"Maaf..." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, kau tidak bersalah." Sakura terdiam.

"Bagaimana masalahmu dengan Naruto_-kun_ dan Uchiha, apa telah selesai?"

"Hu'um. Terima kasih, Hinata. Jika kemarin kau tidak menasihatiku mungkin aku belum berbaikan dengan mereka."

"Sama-sama, jangan sungkan kepadaku." Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai telah berbunyi. Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Selama pelajaran Kakashi berlangsung, beberapa kali Sakura menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Ino. Gadis itu sepertinya membolos pelajaran Kakashi.

…

"Sa-ku-ra-_chan_!" Naruto menyapa Sakura di meja kafetria.

"Hm…"

"Aku dengar Yamanaka marah kepadamu, apa aku benar?"

"Hm…"

"Apa karena kejadian di café kemarin?"

"Hm…"

"Bisakah kau menjawab dengan benar?"

"Hm…" Sakura tetap enggan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan tangan miliknya.

"Yo! Pagi semunanya." Suara yang terdengar serak itu menyapa mereka bertiga.

"Pagi, Kakashi!" ucap Naruto.

"Panggil namaku dengan sopan, Naruto!" Kakashi memukul kepala Naruto pelan.

"_Ittai_, kau jahat seperti biasa, _sensei_."

"Dan kau tidak sopan seperti biasanya, Naruto."

Naruto terus mengoceh dan menyumpahi Kakashi. Sepertinya Naruto masih belum bisa menerima pukulan sayang dari Kakashi tadi.

"Hm … jadi, ada apa?" ucap Kakashi langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Sasuke sibuk mengaduk jus tomat miliknya. Naruto masih setia dengan umpatan miliknya. Dan Sakura yang tetap diposisinya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin bercerita denganku?" Tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau bicara dengan siapa, _sensei_?" akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara.

"Dengan siapapun yang ingin menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Kakashi seraya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tidak akan ada yang ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Ouch, itu menyakiti hatiku, Sakura." Kakashi berpose seolah-olah panah telah menusuk jantungnya.

"Menjijikan," ucap Sasuke seraya memandang Kakashi datar.

"Ya Tuhan, apa dosaku hingga ketiga murid yang paling aku sayangi bertindak kurangajar kepadaku," ucap Kakashi mendramatisir.

"Kau semakin berlebihan, _sensei_," ucap Sakura.

"Um … baiklah, kita kembali kemasalah utama. Jadi Sakura, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena diantara kalian bertiga hanya kau yang terlihat memiliki masalah di sini."

"Apa itu terlihat sangat jelas?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Sial," ucap Sakura seraya kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Whoa, _calm down_, Sakura. Kenapa kau sekesal itu hanya karena aku dapat membaca air mukamu?"

"Itu berarti kegagalan bagiku, _sensei_."

"Sebegitu tidak inginnya kau terlihat memiliki masalah dihadapan orang lain."

"Tentu saja, apa itu masalah besar untukmu?" ucap Sakura penuh sarkasme.

"Mungkin," ucap Kakashi tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu diamlah, _sensei_. Kau menggangguku."

"Hanya karena kau memberi tahu masalahmu pada orang lain, itu tidak akan menimbulkan masalah baru, Sakura."

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah mencobanya? Kau bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan aku, _sensei_," balas Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti mengaduk minumannya, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang berhenti mengumpat. Sekarang mereka berdua memperhatikan perdebatan antara Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Hentikan itu, Sakura! Aku ke sini bukan untuk adu argumen," Kakashi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ohh lihat, bahkan kau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berhentilah memojokkanku, _sensei_."

"Berhenti, Sakura!"

"Kau yang memulainya, _sensei_. Kau yang mencoba membuatku marah dengan berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu dimatamu aku adalah seorang gadis cengeng yang menyedihkan."

"Sakura! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Dengar, sebelum aku tahu _itu_, kau adalah seorang wanita yang benar-benar kuat." Kakashi meninggikan suaranya dan memegang kedua pundak Sakura seraya menatap kedua _emerald_nya, seakan saling berbicara melalui kedua bola mata mereka.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak, aku juga terbawa suasana," ucap Kakashi seraya mengusap lembut kepala Sakura.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Err … apakah kalian berdua telah selesai?" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Maaf, Sasuke, Naruto. Harusnya kalian tidak melihat ini." Kakashi tersenyum aneh.

"Kami harus meihatnya, _sensei_."

"Aa, aku mengerti."

"Jadi, ingin menceritakannya padaku? Ya ampun, aku bahkan telah banyak menggunakan kata 'jadi'," ucap Kakashi seraya memberi tanda kutip pada kata 'jadi'.

"Gadis pirang itu menjauhi Sakura, oh tidak. Maksudku dia memusuhi Sakura," ucap Naruto.

"Apa benar begitu, Sakura? Dan gadis pirang itu apakah Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hm…"

"Apa alasannya?"

"Empat hari yang lalu kami jalan-jalan ke Konoha Park. Setelah itu mampir di café sebentar. Di sanalah kami bertemu gadis pirang itu dan Hinata. Yamanaka menghampiri meja kami dan mengajak Sakura berbincang sebentar. Menanyakan apakah kami bertiga kencan atau bukan. Setelah tahu kami bukan berkencan tetapi hanya sekedar jalan-jalan, Yamanaka marah kepada Sakura_-chan_. Dia bilang 'Sekarang aku tahu, Sakura. Bukannya kami yang mengajakmu di waktu yang tidak tepat. Tapi kau yang membuat waktu kami tidak pernah tepat.' Yaah kira-kira seperti itu," ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Biar aku tebak, ini pasti berkaitan dengan Sakura yang tidak pernah ikut setiap acara yang mereka buat."

"Kalau begitu, cukup sampai di sini ceritanya. Berhenti mengulang-ngulang cerita itu. Ini membuat kepalaku semakin pusing," ucap Sakura seraya menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Hei, Sakura_-chan_. Hal apa yang menurutmu romantis?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menurutku? Hm … memandang bintang-bintang sampai pagi, mungkin?" ucap Sakura setengah tidak yakin.

"Apa kau menyukai bintang?"

"Tentu saja!" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Begitu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau ingin mengajak seseorang untuk berkencan?" Tanya Sakura penuh antusias.

"_Hi-mit-su_," ucap Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ck! Pelit!"

Kakashi hanya memandang mereka bertiga seraya terkekeh. Dia tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

…

Bel telah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Koridor sekolah mulai sepi. Terdengar suara ketukan sepatu dan suara obrolan ringan dari Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

"Malam ini apa kau memiliki acara?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Um … sepertinya tidak," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu berdandanlah. Tidak perlu memakai baju formal. Cukup kenakan pakaian hangat."

"Kita ingin kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti,"

"Baiklah … kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam," ucap Sakura seraya berlari menjauhi Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Yosh! Sekarang mari bersiap-siap!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

Matahari telah terbenam sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kini Sakura sedang menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto mendatangi rumah Sakura tepat pada jam tujuh lewat duapuluh lima menit dengan memakai mantel yang tebal. Musim dingin telah tiba. Sakura menemuinya di pintu depan dalam balutan mantel dan sarung tangan.

"Kau kelihatan cantik, Sakura_-chan_," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Di luar dingin sekali. Jadi, apakah kita akan menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke sedang mempertimbangkan tempat yang akan kita tuju. Hal pertama yang ada di pikiranku dan Sasuke adalah menatap bintang-bintang. Tapi aku rasa cuacanya terlalu berawan untuk melakukannya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kami menyusun rencana lain," ucap Sasuke menimpali.

Sakura tersenyum ceria,"Aku mengerti. Dan apa aku boleh tau rencana apa itu? Aku bukan fans berat kejutan, jika kalian ingin tahu."

"_Well_, yang jelas akan ada makan malam dan aktivitas lain. Sisanya kau harus menunggu sendiri," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga mamasuki mobil audy r8 berwarna putih milik Sasuke. Setelah sampai setengah jalan, Naruto merogoh saku dalam mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah penutup mata dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

"Pakai itu," nada suara Sasuke terdengar memerintah.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kalau kau melihat arah yang kami tuju, kejutannya akan berantakan." Tambah Sasuke ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku keberatan jika aku harus menggunakan itu." Mata Sakura masih tertuju ke arah penutup mata yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Kau tak percaya pada kami, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, pakailah," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku kalah…"

"Terima kasih, Sakura_-chan_,"

"Kita tidak akan masuk ke rumah hantu, kan?"

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Naruto.

Sakura meghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai memakai penutup mata itu.

"Apa kau bisa melihat?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Bagus."

"Dari nada suaramu, kau terdengar ceria, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura. Saat mobilnya berhenti dan mesinnya dimatikan, Sakura bertanya apakah dia boleh melepas penutup matanya.

"Belum," jawab Sasuke. "Kita tinggal berjalan kaki sedikit, dan kita akan sampai di tempat tujuan."

Naruto membantu Sakura keluar, lalu menggenggam tangan dan membimbingnya menuju sebuah bangunan di dekat sana.

"Kita ada di mana?" Sakura terus bertanya setelah mereka berada di dalam. "Kedengarannya di sini hanya ada kita bertiga."

Baik Sasuke mapun Naruto tidak memberi petunjuk apa pun saat menuntun Sakura memasuki bangunan itu. Mereka menaiki tangga, menyusuri sebuah lorong panjang, dan melewati sepasang pintu ganda tebal.

Akhirnya, Sasuke meminta Sakura duduk perlahan. Sasuke membantunya duduk di atas sehelai selimut yang telah terhampar di atas lantai yang dingin.

"Kau sudah boleh melepaskan penutup matamu." Sasuke memberi instruksi.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan melepas penutup matanya. Sakura memicingkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya baru yang memasuki matanya saat penutup mata tadi terlepas.

Tetapi, ruangan itu masih gelap. Sakura menatap sekeliling ruangan aneh yang remang-remang itu. Di sana hanya ada sebuah dinding panjang yang mengelilingi mereka bagaikan sebuah kubah.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai," ucap Sasuke seraya memberi kode kepada Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya yang tadinya remang-remang semakin redup dan mulai gelap gulita, sebuah cahaya baru yang berkedip mulai menyala dari dinding berkubah. Sakura memalingkan kepala ke segala penjuru dan dengan takjub melihat ribuan cahaya kecil yang menyala secara tak terduga. Kemudian dia memahaminya.

"Bintang!" seru Sakura. "Ya ampun! Aku belum pernah pergi ke planetarium sejak libur musim dingin tujuh tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa mangatur semua ini?"

"Aku punya seorang kenalan," Sasuke berkata seraya menatap Sakura lembut.

"Ini mengagumkan," Sakura berkata seraya memperhatikan semuanya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Tunggu, apakah ini Nagoya City Science Museum?"

"Kau benar, Sakura_-chan_."

"Terima kasih banyak untuk semua ini."

Sisa malam itu dihabiskan dengan melakukan hal yang persis seperti permintaan Sakura, menatap bintang-bintang.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari bintang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berbaring di atas lantai dingin, dan memusatkan pandangan ke arah cahaya yang berkelip di hadapannya.

"Menatap bintang bisa dikatakan sebagai mengintip sejarah," Sakura berkata dengan nada yang mengawang-awang. "Menatap bintang sama saja dengan melihat masa lalu. Kita hidup di masa kini, tapi sesungguhnya kita sedang menatap masa lalu. Semua hal yang ada di jagat raya ini memiliki masa lalu, tapi bintang-bintang tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Mereka terus bersinar, agar semua orang bisa melihatnya." Sakura menarik salah satu tangan Sasuke dan menunjuk sebuah titik buram yang membentuk satu titik pada konstelasi Andromeda.

Sasuke memperhatikan bagian wajah Sakura yang diteragi cahaya bintang tiruan, "Andromeda. Itu berasal dari bahasa Yunani, kan?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Andromeda adalah seorang putri dalam kerajaan mitologi bernama Aethiopi. Tapi dia juga memiliki nama lain. Sang Wanita Terantai."

"Menurutmu dia terantai pada apa?"

Sebelum menjawab, sejenak mata Sakura menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sasuke. "Masa lalu."

Meskipun Sakura langsung memalingkan wajah, Sasuke tetap mentapnya. Perubahan kecil yang terdengar dalam suara Sakura saat membicarakan Andromeda membuat Sasuke berpikir Sakura menganggap dirinya sebagai Sang Wanita Terantai era modern, terikat pada masa lalu yang tersembunyi. _Mungkin memahaminya di mata sekarang berarti menatap masa lalunya juga._

…

Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu untuk menatap bintang sampai pagi.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke, Naruto. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama, Sakura_-chan_. Jika diingat-ingat, baru kali ini kau tersenyum seringan itu," ucap Naruto seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Aku selalu tersenyum seperti ini, Naruto."

"Ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu."

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Suatu saat nanti, maukah kau menceritakan tentang seseorang kepadaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, "Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Haruno Sasori."

Sakura menutup mulutnya—terkejut—seraya membulatkan kedua emeraldnya.

"Darimana, kau tahu nama itu?"

"Aku melihatnya di suatu tempat."

"Aku akan menceritakannya jika kau memberi tahu di mana kau melihat atau mendengar nama itu."

"Apa kau akan menceritakannya saat ini juga?"

Sakura terdiam, terlihat gurat keraguan di wajah Sakura.

"Kita telah berteman selama delapan bulan, Sakura_-chan_. Selama itu juga kau masih menyimpan banyak rahasia. Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakannya pada kami?"

Sakura menghela napasnya berat, "Aku rasa ini saatnya aku membagi rahasia kepada kalian berdua."

"Sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak sekarang, bagaimana jika besok?"

"Baiklah, besok."

Sasuke mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Nagoya City Science Museum.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semalam," Sakura kembali mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada mereka berdua. Kemudian memasuki rumahnya. Hingga masuk ke dalam rumahnya, senyuman Sakura masih berkembang.

"Pagi, Sakura. Kau sudah pulang?" Sakura terkejut mendengar suara lembut yang menyapanya. Sakura berbalik menghadap orang yang menyapanya.

"I-Ibu…" Sakura menggumamkan kata yang tertahan di bibirnya sejak tadi.

"Darimana saja kau, Sakura?" nada suara Tsunade mulai berubah menjadi menginterogasi putri tunggalnya.

"Planetarium," ucap Sakura singkat.

"Kau pergi ke planetarium dari malam hingga pagi ini? Kau menginap?! Ayame bilang kau pergi dengan dua orang pria, siapa mereka?! Kau menginap dengan mereka berdua? Kau wanita, Sakura! Bagaimana jika kau di culik atau semacamnya."

"Berhenti…" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Kau tahu, kan. Kau adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha. Dan kau masih terlalu naïf untuk mempercayai seseorang!" Tsunade terus-terusan berbicara dengan suara yang keras.

"Behenti menghakimiku, Ibu! Kau bahakan baru kembali kerumah hari ini setelah delapan bulan meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah. Kau tidak memberi kabar kepadaku, kau tidak mengkhawatirkan aku, bahkan kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku yang selalu sendirian!" air mata Sakura mulai berjatuhan. Sakura menangis kembali.

"Ibu bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya aku yang selalu menunggu Ibu dan Ayah pulang ke rumah. Ibu tidak merasakannya … tidak, ibu tidak akan pernah merasakannya. Aku tahu, Ibu masih tidak bisa menerima kematian Sasori_-nii_." Suara Sakura semakin menghilang.

Tsunade membulatkan matanya, melihat Sakura menangis seperti ini membuat hatinya terasa nyeri.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Ibu dan Ayah menghindari pulang ke rumah ini karena rumah ini dipenuhi kenangan bersama Sasori_-nii_. Tapi apa Ayah dan Ibu sadar, kalian meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah yang penuh kenangan ini!" Sakura masih menangis, air mata membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih menyalahkan diriku atas kematian Sasori_-nii_." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Tsunade yang menangis di depan pintu masuk.

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan mulai menangis lagi, kali ini tangisannya tidak seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Sakura menangis sesenggukan. Di pikirannya kembali terputar detik-detik kematian Sasori.

…

_Saat ini aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku, yang aku tahu aku hanya ingin menangis sebanyak-banyaknya. Menumpahkan rasa kecewa akan takdir kehidupanku._

* * *

><p><em>an : _halllllllllooooooooooo, aku balik lagi bawa chap empat :) maaf updatenya lamaa T.T hari-hari menuju semesteran mengalihkan duniakuuuu XD gimanaaa chap ini? nambah aneh ya, sepertinya ._. tapiii yasudaaahlahhh. kritik dan saran dari kalian aku tunggu ^^ and now, RnR?

*pojok balas review*

Nisa Malfoy : haaaai nisaaa, terimakasih sudah merivew ^^ ini sudah lanjuuut

yang login, silahkan cek pm ^^


End file.
